Paw Patrol: Ultimate Ninja Impact!(Movelists)
This is the Movelists for the Characters of the Game Paw Patrol: Ultimate Ninja Impact! Basic Movelist * X=Jump * Triangle(Hold)=Chakra Charge, when full=Awakening * Square=Projectile Toss * Circle=Attack * Triangle, Square=Chakra Projectile * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Ultimate Technique * Triangle, X=Chakra Dash * X, Triangle, Circle=Air Technique * Triangle, Triangle, Triangle Circle= Team Attack Character Movelists Ryder * Circle, Triangle=Rising Lariat * Circle 2x, Triangle=Rising Lariat * Circle 3x, Triangle=3 Trigam Combo * Circle 4x= Triangle=Fire release: Flamethrower * Triangle, Circle=Rasengan * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Rasengan(Charged) * X, Triangle, Circle=Fire Release: Fire ball Cannon * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Mission PAW- Wind Release: Cannon Blast! * Awakening=Martial Artist Chase * Circle, Triangle=Lightning Claw * Circle 2x, Triangle=Lightning Claw * Circle 3x, Triangle=Swirling Circle! * Circle 4x= Triangle=Lightning Blade * Triangle, Circle=Lariat * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Lariat * X, Triangle, Circle=Lightning Ball Blast * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Lightning Release: Lariat Claw Straight * Awakening=Lightning Chakra Cloak Marshall * Circle, Triangle=Water Cannon Blast * Circle 2x, Triangle=Water Concussion Blast * Circle 3x, Triangle=Water Release: Water Wall * Circle 4x= Triangle=Water Release: Ripping Torrent * Triangle, Circle=Hydro Launcher * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Fire Paw Punch! * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Fire Paw Combo * Awakening=Fire Paws * X, Triangle, Circle=Water Cannons Skye * Circle, Triangle=Backflip kick * Circle 2x, Triangle=Backflip kick * Circle 3x, Triangle=Twirl Slash * Circle 4x= Triangle=Rasengan * Triangle, Circle=Rasengan * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Rasengan(Charged) * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Skye Tech- Rasenshuriken * Awakening-Propelled in Air * X, Triangle, Circle-Rasen-Drop Rubble * Circle, Triangle=Shovel Spin * Circle 2x, Triangle=Shovel Spin * Circle 3x, Triangle=Earth Release:Stone Toss * Circle 4x= Triangle=Earth Release: Weighed Shovel * Triangle, Circle=Earth Release: Stone Toss * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Earth Release: Stone Barrage * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Earth Release: Shovel Slap! * X, Triangle, Circle=Shovel Slap! * Awakening= Might of the Stone Rocky * Circle, Triangle=Claw Spin * Circle 2x, Triangle=Claw Spin * Circle 3x, Triangle=Bo-Staff Smack * Circle 4x= Triangle=Lightning Release: False Cannon * Triangle, Circle=Wood Release: Splinter Blast * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Wood Release: Restrainer Wall * X, Triangle, Circle=Wood Release: Cypress Rain * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Lightning Release: False Blast Cannon! * Awakening=Lightning Claw: Power of Senju Zuma * Circle, Triangle=Drunken Punch * Circle 2x, Triangle=Drunken Punch * Circle 3x, Triangle=Water Release: Ripping Cannon * Circle 4x= Triangle=Water Release: Buoy Cannon * Triangle, Circle=Water Release: Water Shark Bomb * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Water Release: Water Shark Blast * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Water Release: Paw Paw Bomb * Awakening=Lifeguard Everest * Circle, Triangle=Ice Paw Rise * Circle 2x, Triangle=Ice Paw Rise * Circle 3x, Triangle=Ice Release: Ice Shackles * Circle 4x= Triangle=Ice Release: Grapple * Triangle, Circle=Grapple Drag * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Grapple Drag pin * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Ice Release: Massive Slash * Awakening=Snow Master Tracker * Circle, Triangle=Cable Bash * Circle 2x, Triangle=Back Flip Kick * Circle 3x, Triangle=Cable bash Kick * Circle 4x= Triangle=Shadow Sewing Jutsu: Paralyze * Triangle, Circle=Shadow Puncture * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Cable: Shadow Puncture * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Wild Shadow Sew * Awakening=Shadow Gather Mode Sweetie * Circle, Triangle=Quick Swift * Circle 2x, Triangle=Quick Swift Slash * Circle 3x, Triangle=Flying Swift Slash * Circle 4x= Triangle=Busby: Massive Rasengan * Triangle, Circle=Rasengan * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Rasengan Barrage * Triangle, Triangle, Circle=Flying Swallow Slash: Rasengan * Awakening=Mission Paw: Queen of Barkingburg Robo-Dog * Circle, Triangle=Rasengan * Circle 2x, Triangle=Quick Swap * Circle 3x, Triangle=Double Kick Swap * Circle 4x= Triangle=Stealth mass Kick * Triangle, Circle=Laser Blast * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Concussive Laser Blast * Triangle, Triangle, Circle= * Awakening= Alex Porter * Circle, Triangle= * Circle 2x, Triangle= * Circle 3x, Triangle= * Circle 4x= Triangle= * Triangle, Circle= * Triangle, Circle(Hold)= * Triangle, Triangle, Circle= * Awakening= Andres * Circle, Triangle=Bolo Slash * Circle 2x, Triangle=Bolo Slash * Circle 3x, Triangle=Fire Release: Flaming Swirl * Circle 4x= Triangle=Water Release: Ripping Torrent * Triangle, Circle=Lightning Release: Bolo Slash * Triangle, Circle(Hold)=Lightning Release: Chidori Bolo Stab * Triangle, Triangle, Circle= Paw Chips: Paw Patrol Elements ** Marshall:Triangle, Triangle, Circle, Circle- Infernal Seal: Flame Burning ** Chase:Triangle, Triangle, Circle, Triangle- Liger Step Charge] ** Rubble:Triangle, Triangle, Circle, Square- Earth Release: Chakra Enhanced Fist ** Zuma:Triangle, Triangle, Circle, Triangle, Circle- * Awakening=Sharingan * Awakening(once equipped with Full Power)- PAW Sussannoo Ultimates Tag * Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Movelists